Make your choice
by Zutara1412
Summary: Takes place after the season 3 final dealing with Zutara obviously and other unanswered questions.
1. Chapter 1

**Make your choice  
A Zutara Story  
Chapter 1**

It was a wonderful morning. Zuko stood at the balcony of the palace and enjoyed how the warm rays of sunshine stroked his face. He could feel a light breeze and watched the sun rising on the horizon, bathing the little fire nation houses in the distance in golden light. After a few moments standing like this, he took a deep breath and turned around slowly, trying to memorize this indescribable beautiful view. He returned into the real world. A busy world called life. Especially since he became the leader of a whole nation, living had become even more stressful and confusing than before. Sometimes he even wished back the time, when he only had got a warship, a little crew and navigated over the whole world. It had often been very depressing, but on the other side he had had got a lot of time. Time for himself, time for thinking about things and time to relish life. Today he was angry with himself, because he didn't make use of it. Hunting the Avatar had been his only purpose. Zuko didn't want to dwell into such thoughts any longer. So he finally left his room to walk to another council's meeting. It was the third in just five days.

He sighed, when he entered the consultation room. Immediately he noticed the familiar smell of torches, heavy cotton banners and old wood. It was pretty dark here, because the few windows in the room were covered with thick curtains. Zuko had decided to change the condition of the premises a longer time ago, but momentarily there were more important things to think about. He wanted to change the world. Besides, he had to. Before he had left Aang and the others a week ago, Zuko had to promise them that he would put himself out for a better world and justice. Of course he did. It was exactly what he wanted, too. He just wasn't somebody who liked to be caught in a house for days. He yearned for freedom. Maybe it was, because he had lived over three years in 'the wild'. He didn't like the royal life and being surrounded by so many servants anymore. It was annoying to him.

The councils were already waiting, so Zuko opened the meeting. An old man reported on the actual state of affairs. The young fire lord tried to listen carefully, even though the voice of the talking council member was very sleep-soothing. Nothing big had happened. After the man had ended his report, Zuko stood up and told the men to keep up their work. Especially sending subsidiary troops and goods to the earth kingdom was very important. The water tribes were almost completely rebuilt and the air temples should follow later. Besides, Aang was thinking of retain them like they were in memory of his people and everyone would accept his decision, since he was the last airbender and the Avatar. There were no more things left to talk about and so Zuko closed the sitting, relieved that he could finally leave this room.

He stepped out to the corridor and almost ran into Mai, who had waited there for him. Now she smiled at her boyfriend lightly.  
'Good morning, my lord.' He smirked. 'Good morning, my lady. Hope you did sleep well.'  
'Yes, I did. How was the meeting?'  
'As boring as always.'  
Together they walked towards the dining hall to have their breakfast.  
Servants had already set the table. There was a large choice of fancy and delicious food. So the two of them sat down and began with their meal in the large dining hall with three huge windows, which were wide open. 'It's a beautiful day, isn't it?' Zuko tried to start a conversation. 'Mhh…maybe….' Zuko rolled his eyes. 'What do you want to do today?'  
'I don't know. Maybe we could ride to the city or we could just relax here a bit.'  
'What are you thinking about a trip?'  
Mai looked at him sceptical. 'Zuko, we finally have some repose and privacy and now you want to go away? You're really peculiar sometimes.' She slightly shook her head at his ideas.

He sighed in annoyance. Of course she didn't want to do anything. Mai had never got enthusiastic about experiencing something exciting. She just wanted to live a peaceful life. A perfect life. Even if she had often said that she wanted anything to happen, Zuko knew her better. He also knew that this day would be exactly like many before. They stood up, when they finished breakfast and walked out of the palace to the garden. There they would spent a few hours and after some time, Mai would say that it was boring there and then she would call for a servant to serve them tea. Zuko hung his head to follow his girlfriend through the long corridors of the palace. What would he do to be somewhere else now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Make your choice  
A Zutara story  
Chapter 2**

It seemed like the sea would never end. The sky was cloudless, so that it was possible to see the horizon far away. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind and the waves beneath them. The sun warmed her body, so that she groaned in ease. Everything was perfect. The weather was perfect, the day was perfect and soon, she would be able to see the first icebergs. For a moment she was afraid that it all could just be a dream. After this long time she would finally be home again and she already knew what she would do first when they arrived at the South Pole. She would hug her grandmother as tight as she could. Suddenly Appa's loud bellow roused her from her thoughts. She had totally forgotten that the others were there, too.

'Hey, Katara!' Aang came to her side. 'Are you finally awake now?' He grinned widely.  
'I didn't even sleep.' She answered dreamily. 'I just was in thoughts until our little fur-monster interrupted me.'  
'Oh, I understand.'  
'Well…it's a wonderful day, isn't it? Look, this wonderful view and feel how warm it is today. Heavenly.'  
Aang looked at her sceptically and then raised an eyebrow. 'Are you sure you're awake?'  
She looked at him with pretended fury. 'What did you say?' Katara tried to grab Aang's arm, but he was quicker and pulled back fast, so that she landed at her hands on the saddle. He laughed at her.  
She looked at him, ready to attack again. 'You…you little-'  
'Hey, lovebirds. Could you please stop playing around? I'm trying to concentrate here, so could you just try to be a little less noisy?' Sokka stated from the bison's head.  
'Okay, Sokka. We'll try.' Aang smiled mischievous, while Katara flushed lightly. Lovebirds. It just sounded so unfamiliarly. Aang had been her best friend, since she knew him, but to be considered as a couple felt a bit strange. She wondered anyway, why Sokka had never complained about his little sister having a boyfriend now. Well, she should be happy about this.

'Sokka, why isn't Suki going along with us?' Aang asked his best friend.  
'I've already told you a thousand times that she, Ty Lee and the other Kyoshi warriors returned to Kyoshi Island.'  
'Won't you miss her?'  
'Of course I do miss her, but I know that I'll see her again soon.'  
'So they are going to visit us?'  
'No, but I'll visit them. The Kyoshi warriors are going to help people all over the world again… and I'm thinking of helping them.'  
Katara sat up quickly. 'You're going to do what?!'  
'Oh come on, Katara. I'll stay at the South Pole for a few weeks and then I'm going to visit my girlfriend. There isn't anything wrong with it.'  
'No, there's nothing wrong with it, but you could have told me at least!'  
'I don't know if you realized it, but I DID tell you moments ago. Now stop acting like this; you're so annoying sometimes.'  
'Stay calm guys, don't argue now. I'm sure we'll be there soon.' Aang tried to stop them, because he hated the bad mood which was coming up.

They were calm for a longer time and Katara continued staring at the sea. She had to admit that she already missed Toph. Even though they fought many times, Toph still was one of her best friends and she got very close to her lately. Although she had these feelings, she thought that Toph made the right decision to go to her parents. Besides, Katara was sure that they would meet the little earthbender soon again and she really was looking forward to this moment.  
All of a sudden Sokka yelled: 'There, I can see it!! Katara! We're finally back!'  
Katara turned around swiftly to look in the direction, where Sokka pointed at. Huge icebergs appeared in her view and she felt a rush of happiness flowing through her body. Finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Short, evil & boring cliffhanger... Sorry

_AQ = Annoying questioner_

_AQ: Wow!! That's so boring…  
Me: Have a problem with that?  
AQ: YES!! Did you know that most of the people don't read boring stories?!  
Me: So what? It's just the beginning of the story, so I have to introduce the characters first and tell the people what the situation is like.  
AQ: Sure. Probably everyone who reads this story already knows the characters.  
Me: You're so annoying…I've already said it: That's just the beginning of the story and their will be more tension later.  
AQ: Later?? How long am I supposed to wait for this?!  
Me: This story will be longer than 10 chapters, okay?! Leave me alone now! Besides, this is more a romantic than an exciting story…  
AQ: Why is it in the adventure category then??  
Me: Arghh…..Shut the hell up -_-'_

* * *

Make your choice  
A Zutara Story  
Chapter 3

"My lord, my lord!"  
Zuko turned around in his seat to see a servant running towards them. He seemed to be very agitated and gestured wildly with his hands. On the one hand was Zuko happy about this interference, because he was bored to death sitting there the whole day and listening to his girlfriends sighs. On the other hand he probably just got a new problem.  
"My lord" said the servant out of breath "There's a serious problem."  
'Wow that's something different. Who would have guessed that more trouble was coming?' Zuko thought to himself sarcastically.  
"The councils are already waiting for you. Your help is urgently needed."

Mai, sitting next to the young fire lord, gave Zuko a meaningful look.  
"Sorry, Mai" He spoke out quickly. "This seems to be important, so I have to talk to them."  
"So I'm not important to you?!" she sounded angry.  
"Of course, you are. Come on, Mai! I'm the new fire lord – this means I have duties and you know that."  
"Yes, I know." She almost whispered now and Zuko could hear the chagrin in her voice. "We wanted to make a trip to ember island today. It was your idea and you promised we would spend the next two days there! Just you and me."  
"I'm truly sorry, but listen, Mai. The journey is already planned and the passage is paid, so you could go without me. Enjoy a bit and we'll see each other in two days. " Mai opened her mouth to complain, but Zuko interrupted her. "I know you're disappointed, but on this way, one of us can relax at least. Please, Mai. Do it for me. We'll travel together the next time - I pro-"  
"Zuko, do me a favour and stop promising me things you cannot fulfil!" Mai yelled now and turned around to go into the palace.

Zuko knew that she was angry with him, but he couldn't change that right now. He faced the servant, who had stood there the whole time and said: "Tell the councils I'll be there soon. I just have to get my documents first."  
The servant bowed and walked over the grass.  
Zuko sighed. Everything was perfect again: His girlfriend hated him and a new problem was already there. Really perfect.


End file.
